Muriendo por ti
by sueale
Summary: One shot dedicado a la pareja Narusaku. El equipo 7 se reúne, pero no de la manera esperada. Ahora Naruto tendrá que defender a su único amor, de aquél que alguna vez llamó hermano.


Bueno este es mi primer one shot dedicado a esta pareja de la cual soy seguidora desde que me volvi adicta a las series de Naruto (bueno casi desde el inicio XDDD). Espero que les guste y... nadamas advertirles que esta muy dramatico. Espero que lo lean y que les guste y claro, como no que si pueden tomarse la molestia pongan sus reviews, con sus comentarios, criticas, cosas que podrian mejorar la historia, etc...

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

**Muriendo por ti**

Estoy herido. Puedo sentir la sangre que corre por mi cuerpo, puedo sentirla llegar hasta el suelo y dispersarse en pequeños charcos escarlatas. Puedo sentir cada herida abierta, cada zona en donde mi piel ha sido lacerada. Puedo sentir mis órganos dañados, mis huesos destrozados… y al mismo tiempo no siento nada. No siento mis piernas, ni tampoco mis brazos. No siento mi cuerpo, pero tal vez así sea mejor.

Estoy tendido sobre la hierba. Y tengo los ojos cerrados a pesar de que escucho y siento con la claridad que me proporcionan mis sentidos alterados. Y un dolor me recorre. Un dolor que se aloja en cada rincón de mi ser, en cada extremidad de mi cuerpo vapuleado. Pero eso no es nada, Sakura. No es nada, porque sé que saldré de ésta. Sé que mi piel se cerrará, que mis heridas cicatrizarán y que mis órganos se regenerarán. Lo sé, con la misma certeza con la que sé que hay otro tipo de dolor que nunca cederá.

Y tengo que levantarme. Tengo que hacerlo, porque hay algo que va más allá de mi entendimiento, algo que me obliga a levantarme para protegerte. No es un deseo. Es una necesidad tan agobiante como la de respirar. Me muevo. Puedo sentir que lo hago, aunque no soy consciente de ello. Aún mantengo los ojos cerrados; no quiero ver. No me importa saber qué tan mal estoy o cuán herido me encuentro. No me importa, Sakura…

Lo que me aterroriza, lo que mantiene mis párpados sellados es el miedo de verte a ti. De ver que la pesadilla que tantas veces me ha despertado, que cada noche se cierne sobre mí es real. Porque sé que si los abro, no veré que estoy tumbado sobre mi cama, respirando entrecortadamente, con los labios ligeramente abiertos y un sudor frío recorriendo mi cuello. Sé que al abrirlos no veré mi habitación, pequeña y desordenada. No, Sakura… esta vez no será así.

Ahora estoy totalmente levantado, no sé ni cómo mis piernas me sostienen. Sí, tal vez sea la necesidad de protegerte, la necesidad de estar allí, lo que vence mi dolor y obliga a mis extremidades destrozadas a mantener mi peso. Esa misma necesidad que me obligó a prometerte que te traería a Sasuke. La misma necesidad que me obligaba a estar allí para ti… la misma imperiosa necesidad que parece estar escrita en mis genes e incrustada en cada gota de mi sangre y que me obligaba a secar tus lágrimas cuando de tus ojos esmeralda resbalaban gruesas gotas de rocío.

Me basta con saber que estoy totalmente incorporado. Levanto la cabeza y siento una leve llovizna. Llovizna que al poco rato, se convierte en un verdadero chapuzón. Y trato de imaginar que lo que roza mis labios y mis ojos y mi rostro no son las gotas de agua, sino tus labios… tus labios los que se posan suavemente sobre mí… aquella sensación embriagadora que tanto esperé sentir. Y por un momento, la paz me invadió. Porque te sentí a mi lado, tus brazos rodeándome, tus labios besándome, tu cuerpo junto al mío, infundiéndole el calor que yo no soy capaz de mantener.

Porque sin ti, Sakura, yo soy débil. Pero tu no lo ves así. Cada vez que me veías, tus ojos brillaban de admiración y yo sentía que estallaba de felicidad. Y mi deseo de hacerme fuerte se volvió una obsesión. Mis propósitos cambiaron. Ya no entrenaba para vencer a Sasuke, ya no entrenaba para ser el mejor, ya no entrenaba para convertirme en Hokage… entrenaba para poder protegerte. Volverme fuerte para ti y esconder la debilidad de mi corazón. Y te he fallado, Sakura… así como te fallé en mi promesa de traerte a Sasuke de vuelta. Si supieras cuántas noches pasé maldiciéndome por haber roto ese juramento sagrado… si supieras que me esforcé hasta el mismo límite de la resistencia humana para volverme mejor… si supieras… si supieras tantas cosas.

Pero no las sabes¿verdad? No puedes saber que mi corazón estalla en furiosos latidos cada vez que te me acercas, no puedes saber que yo por ti muero cada día de mi existencia… no puedes saber que cada vez que tus labios susurran ese nombre mi alma se destroza… Ja, qué tonto fui. Yo que creí que podría ser el amigo perfecto, el hombro en el cual podrías apoyarte en tus noches de infinita soledad y tristeza.

Y por un instante milagroso, Sakura, allí debajo de la lluvia que empapaba mis ropas, que rozaba mi rostro, que golpeaba con furia mi pecho sangrante… te sentí cerca… tan gloriosamente cerca. Por un instante pude ver tus ojos esmeralda fijos en los míos, pude ver tus labios a unos mm. de los míos. Pude apreciar tu rostro perfecto, tu sonrisa radiante, tus cabellos de un rosa suave enmarcando esas facciones que durante años me robaron el sueño. Porque no importaba qué tan lejos estuviese, siempre te veía en cada sombra del paisaje, eras tú mi bello amanecer y mi triste anochecer. Noches en las cuales fantaseaba con que estuvieras a mi lado, mis brazos rodeándote, mis ojos contemplándote. Y cada una de las estrellas, titilaba como el deseo encendido que ardía en mí. El deseo insatisfecho de saber que tu sonrisa jamás sería para mí. Que cada pensamiento, que cada caricia, que cada sentimiento no era para mí.

Y te sentí tan cerca que creí que con sólo extender mi mano podría alcanzarte por fin. Pero qué ingenuo fui, porque ahora sé que todo lo que te di no fue suficiente. Te entregué mi vida y mi corazón, mis sueños y pasiones, te dediqué los más bellos pensamientos; pero nada bastaba para eliminar el dolor que se instaló después de que él se fue. Por eso te prometí que te lo traería de vuelta, para verte sonreír una vez más. Porque mi alma no soportaba verte llorar, cada lágrima que se deslizaba por tus mejillas era una gota de sangre que brotaba de mi corazón. Y yo estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ti Sakura, para verte feliz. Porque aunque yo deseaba ser el hombre que tu necesitabas, me di cuenta que no pudo ser así. Si Sasuke podía devolver el brillo a tus esmeraldas apagadas, entonces recorrería cielo, mar y tierra en su búsqueda. No habría montaña lo suficientemente alta ni río lo suficientemente ancho que me pudiera detener en mi búsqueda. Y por tu felicidad, yo di mi corazón.

El viento helado me devolvió a la cruda realidad. Realidad en la cual yo no quería despertar, realidad que me empeciné en negar y que escondí bajo mis fantasías. Pero ahora… ahora Sakura, esa realidad se cierne sobre mí con tanta fuerza que simplemente ya no puedo ignorarla.

Abro los ojos y la visión que éstos me muestran es exactamente la misma que tanto temo en mis noches de soledad. Al principio los contornos son difusos por mi visión nublada, pero poco a poco se van aclarando, poco a poco voy captando la escena que sé que terminará por destruirme. Pero no importa Sakura, mientras yo pueda mantenerte a salvo, entonces no importa qué tan fuerte grite mi alma ni qué tan violentamente se estremezca mi corazón.

Y allí estás tu, mi criatura celestial, mi ángel divino. Tú, mi mayor fortaleza y también fuente de mi perdición. Tu, que con sólo una mirada eres capaz de elevarme hasta el cielo infinito y llevarme hasta límites insospechados de un éxtasis eterno, o de bajarme hasta el infierno a quemarme entre las brasas de mi propia pasión. Allí estás tú, tan perfecta como te recuerdo, tan bella, tan etérea y tan sublime como la luz que destila cada poro de tu piel y que ilumina mi sombría y lúgubre existencia. Parada ante aquel bastardo que no ha de traerte la felicidad, que no ha de devolver la esperanza perdida, ni de dibujar aquella sonrisa por la cual yo mataría.

Y siento que la ira me recorre cual veneno; circulando por mis venas, como lejía que carcome mis entrañas, que hierve mi sangre… que despierta ese instinto asesino que trato de mantener sepultado. Y te veo a ti, llorando. Tus lágrimas se confunden con las gotas de lluvia que descienden por tu rostro. Pero yo sé que lloras. Sé que sufres, que desesperas…

Y Sakura, si yo pudiera darte mi corazón, si pudiera cambiar tu suerte por la mía, si pudiera ser el hombre que se yergue ante ti para brindarte todo el amor que él se negó a devolverte… lo haría. Pero ¿cómo pretendo curar tu corazón si el mío está destrozado¿Cómo puedo cambiar tu suerte, si es la misma que la mía? Pero, si pudiera Sakura, si pudiera convertirme en Sasuke, si pudiera invertir toda mi fuerza para transformarme en aquél bastardo de ojos negros, si así me quisieras… si así estuviera en tus pensamientos… si así por fin, fueras mía… lo haría sin dudar. Pero sé que sólo lo quieres a él, y que en tu corazón no hay sitio para mí.

Trato de acercarme a ti, trato de caminar, de dar tan siquiera un paso que acorte la distancia abismal entre tu y yo; pero no puedo y me maldigo otra vez. Porque no pude protegerte… porque luché contra Sasuke para defenderte y perdí… como aquélla vez en aquél lago de un valle olvidado. Y ahora estoy así… Mi cuerpo roto por la pelea, mi corazón despedazado por la escena que estoy contemplando. Porque tu estás junto a él y porque no te importa el destino que yo pueda sufrir. Pero ya me acostumbré Sakura… Me acostumbré a vivir con el dolor, con la eterna decepción…

Y mis ojos captan una escena que cambiará mi vida para siempre. Sasuke alza su espada, dispuesto a clavártela y no me cabe duda de que lo hará. Sus ojos, fríos y negros como la más vacía de mis noches, no muestran compasión alguna, busco en ellos un signo de afecto que detenga aquella hoja que se cierne sobre ti y no lo encuentro. Lo busco con la misma desesperación como con la que antaño busqué una muestra de cariño de parte tuya, como busqué tu aprobación… como busqué la manera de conquistar tu corazón.

Y mi cuerpo se mueve por sí sólo, se mueve a una velocidad insospechada para estar tan lastimado. Y antes de que pueda darme cuenta, sólo siento aún más dolor. Bajo la mirada y veo la espada clavada sobre mi pecho… mi corazón atravesado en vez del tuyo. Sangre… más sangre que brota de mí, y cada gota de ese líquido escarlata contiene tu nombre y tu rostro grabado a fuego. Y después… después mi vista se nubla, no veo más que un paisaje rojo y sangrante… no alcanzo a distinguir ya los contornos de la espada, no veo más que líneas borrosas donde se supone tendría que estar el rostro de ese bastardo. Aquél bastardo que debió de haber muerto sólo por haberte hecho llorar. Pero una vez más, Sakura, fallé. Un error que ya no tendrá redención, porque siento la vida escaparse de mi cuerpo.

El Kiuby lucha por mantenerme vivo, lo siento. Siento su poder, su desesperación, sus intentos por prestarme su chakra. Pero yo ya no lo quiero. Si no puedo estar junto a ti, si no pude traerte a Sasuke de vuelta ni matarlo por haberte lastimado, entonces mi vida ya no tiene sentido ni razón de ser. Una última explosión de poder… una ola de energía impacta de lleno contra Sasuke. Tal vez no acabe con él, pero son mis últimas fuerzas, Sakura.

Y antes de que todo se vuelva negro, antes de que las tinieblas terminen de apresar mi corazón y antes de que un frío colosal se cierna sobre mi consciencia, siento que caigo en unos brazos suaves y gentiles. Por fin… por fin aquél contacto tan largamente esperado y por mucho tiempo deseado. Por fin tu embriagador aroma me envuelve como en un cálido manto… por fin siento tus lágrimas caer sobre mi rostro… lágrimas que son sólo para mí… escucho unas palabras apagadas en lo más alejado de mi mente, y me dejo arrullar por tus suaves murmullos que tanto me recuerdan al río más claro, puro y cristalino que en la tierra nunca he de encontrar.

Suspiro y siento tus manos sobre mi pecho… me estremezco, a pesar de estar al borde de un abismo del cual ya no podré salir una vez haya caído. Sé que tratas de curarme y quiero detenerte. Esas son sólo heridas físicas, trato de decirte, lo que necesito es que me cures mi alma desgarrada, mi corazón desbaratado que se ahoga en un río de sangre y fuego… Pero ya no puedo… Sakura ya no me quedan fuerzas… me cuesta aceptar que nunca más volveré a ver esas brillantes esmeraldas, pero al menos sé que allá a dónde voy, allá donde no puedes acompañarme ya no he de sentir este dolor que me atraviesa, que me desgarra, que me arde, que me corta, que me quema, que me rompe…

Porque al fin me he dado cuenta de algo. Que aunque de amor no viva el hombre, de amor puede morir…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Una cosa que me gustaria aclarar antes de agradecerles la molestia que se han tomado al leer esta historia: Naruto NO muere... bueno al menos esa no era mi intencion al escribir el one-shot aunque parezca lo contrario. Me percate de este detallito cuando postee la historia en un foro y me dijeron que muchos escritores ya habian tomado la costumbre de matar a Naruto en sus fics. Por eso quiero decirles que aunque parezca que si, Naruto nadamas queda inconsciente en los brazos de Sakura y bueno... pues ya lo demas lo dejo a la imaginacion de los lectores XDDD

Aunque ahora que lo pienso a muchos les gusta el genero dramatico a mas no poder asi que si es el caso con alguno de ustedes, bueno simplemente pueden imaginarse que Naruto muere sacrificandose por Sakura XDDD En fin... en pocas palabras lo que quiero decir es que lo dejo a la libre interpretacion de cada quien.


End file.
